


【Rochefort/Layton】旅

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: “最不可思议的是，你只是看着我，就已经硬了。”莱顿在软绵绵滑溜溜的温泉水里给了罗彻福特一个拥抱，他现在也和他一样成了红透的虾米。雪的磷光细碎地熄灭在光裸肩头、与白雾缭绕的泉。
Relationships: Rochefort/Layton
Kudos: 3





	【Rochefort/Layton】旅

“他们真的很喜欢洗澡，把它当成日常生活不可缺乏的享受。不论贫富的家庭每天都要浸浴，乡村的农户甚至还会轮流烧水，几家聚在一起洗木桶浴。这一带也几乎家家旅店都有温泉。最有意思的是，他们还有男女混浴。”

莱顿掀开帘子进来的时候罗彻福特已经泡在温热的水里，正仰头看星空。

“什么？Edwin你在说什么下流的话题吗？”他转头认真地问，因为只听清了最后几个词句。

“啊？你又在用星星做数学题了？”莱顿无耐笑着摇了摇头，走到池边。他已经摘掉了眼镜，在蒸腾的水雾里眯起眼睛去瞧数学成瘾的男人。

“我在试着用猎户座和小犬座下将棋。南河三作桂马正要将军，我还在思考猎户这边该怎么解围，你就进来了……”罗彻福特原本是在认真解释，可看清了袖着手临水而立的莱顿之后突然住了口。莱顿穿着旅馆提供的十分普通的浴衣，但暗色布料衬得他面孔白如月色，弹珠一样透亮的眼睛里盛了整条银河的璀璨。 他不是头一回看莱顿穿日式传统服饰，可在这蒸腾的水雾里——也许是箱根的新年夜晚太安静的错，他可以清晰听见莱顿衣襟摩擦的寂寥微鸣，甚至还有自己突然急促的呼吸——罗彻福特感觉到那一瞬间自己的心突地跳了一下。

“你永远有不可思议的主意。热嘛Joe，你怎么像条熟虾一样红？”莱顿没有察觉罗彻福特脸红的根本原因，蹲下来撩了一下水面，“水温还行啊？”他自言自语着大方地脱掉了衣物，接着扶住池边的石头，探了一只脚下去。热水从小腿舒缓地缠上来，而莱顿身上只剩下半身裹了条浴巾，温差令他情不自禁打了个哆嗦。于是他柔软的胸腹便颤抖在冬天的夜晚之中，像是雪地里跳出来的兔子。

“这世上没什么不可思议的事情，只会存在应有的事物和应该发生的事情。只是常人习惯把超乎认知和经验范畴的事情称作不可思议。”罗彻福特飞快地说了一串针对莱顿前半句的回答，用以遮掩后半段的关于水温的疑问。

“听起来你似乎是在评价我只是个普通人？”莱顿故意板起脸刁难地问，他此刻已经明白过来他的脸红是因为什么——噢，天知道这位古怪又不擅交际、常被旁人评价成性格神秘捉摸不定的朋友在他面前总是如此容易看穿。

罗彻福特果然很快局促起来，连连摆手：“不不！这仅仅是一般论——我发誓绝对没有这样想你——”

莱顿没有再让他难堪下去，他涉水来到罗彻福特身边同他一起泡进去，柔声说：“我只是开玩笑，Joe。”

“哦……我还以为你要生我的气了。”罗彻福特抿了抿嘴唇，靠近身侧的温热气息使他无法平静。

莱顿侧过脸去看罗彻福特。他的蓝眼睛太过好看，注视别人时总是带着绵柔而缱绻的情意，可本人对这种危险的眼神似乎没有自觉，“你知道我不会生你的气。不过，最不可思议的事情是什么你知道吗？”

“什么？”

“最不可思议的是，你只是看着我，就已经硬了。”

莱顿在软绵绵滑溜溜的温泉水里给了罗彻福特一个拥抱，他现在也和他一样成了红透的虾米。雪的磷光细碎地熄灭在光裸肩头、与白雾缭绕的泉。

-

他们的身体被牛奶般的矿物质水包裹，像是陷入了什么湿热的巢穴之中。明明是幕天席地的院子里，却隐秘得让人感觉世界都不复存在。

一朵巨大的礼花在不远处的夜空中骤然炸开。

“他们在庆贺新年了。”莱顿撑着石块伏在那儿，喘出一片白气。腰臀跟着身后的动作挺动，肩胛骨在丰腴的后背上突起，颤如羽翅。

“新年快乐。”莱顿用日语这么说着祝福，扭过头去找罗彻福特接吻，天空压进眼底亮如白昼，罗彻福特濡湿的棕发和瞳孔里染上了热烈的焰火的红。

罗彻福特扳着他的脑袋与他亲吻，纠结缠绕舌头。礼花们在他们头顶接二连三地绽放，到处都是闪烁的明亮，和爆裂的轰鸣。天空中的星座全都在如此壮烈的演出之中旋转逆行，叫人头脑也跟着嗡嗡作响。

只有温泉和莱顿的身体是温和的，罗彻福特完全地浸泡在果浆般奢华的柔软梦境。他的后穴被开拓得松软，随着湿滑的水波一起进出，罗彻福特简直可以毫不费力地捅进最深处去。

他确实这么做了。莱顿容纳他就像大海容纳落雨，他快要化在他身上，和他纠葛交缠成一体的洋流。

他知道自己诱人吗？他大概不知道，只顾半张着红润的唇喘出滚热的气。他的眼睫紧闭，轻颤在忽明忽暗的光里如同快要振翅飞走的蝶。

“Edwin……”他轻轻地喊，莱顿睁开眼睛，眸子闪亮。

只被他静静这样看着，都觉得能灼伤心神。罗彻福特带着他转过身，莱顿抬起手搂住他的脖子。他们的胸口贴在一处，此时没人比他们靠得更近。“Edwin，假如回国之后——”他慢慢张开口，莱顿就静静注视着他，等着他说。

罗彻福特说出这句话像是费了很大的力气：“回国之后要是也能在一起就好了。”

“会的。”莱顿亲了亲他的脸颊，“我会一直在你身边。”

尽管未来依旧深邃神秘、带着不可知的危险。但莱顿总是觉得，有这个人在那些难题全都会迎刃而解。毕竟，他总是最聪明的那个不是吗？

水的涌动一直没有停歇，到处都是浓密的湿漉漉的热气。莱顿的身体被石头硌得哪里都疼，但是却舒服得到最后已经什么都射不出来。他们沉浮在一起，罗彻福特搂着他亲吻，一遍遍亲他的眼睛嘴唇，他胸口和手臂因训练留下的疤痕。无边无际的夜的图景在他们面前展开，星辰卷起激流与漩涡，月亮裹在层叠的云絮之间是更遥远的陆地山峦。仿佛他们在这块地图上还有无尽的前路要去行走。

“新年快乐。”罗彻福特在他耳朵边轻轻地说。

END


End file.
